Go Go Slayer Rangers
by Celgress
Summary: Another Halloween 1997 Tale (inspired by several short offerings on this site) - What if Buffy and the gang decided to dress up as Power Rangers that fatefully evening? Behold as our heroes deal with new powers, new foes and new challenges while protecting the Hell Mouth from the forces of evil and their secret identities from discovery.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Prologue: Origins

By Celgress

"A butterfly flaps it's wings in the Rift Valley of Africa a month later a hurricane caused by the initial movement of air devastates New York City."

The Butterfly Effect

"Choices are the hinges of destiny."

Pythagoras of Samos (c.570 – c.495 BCE)

Sunnydale Halloween 1997, afternoon

There are moments in life when the smallest decision can have profound unforeseen consequences on the future which can echo down through the ages. Buffy Summers and her friends had no idea once such choice would soon occur little own that it would involve them. Sometimes destiny truly does turn on a dime.

Principle Snyder scowled at the motley crew of students standing before him. "All right listen up miscreants. Yes Ms. Chase what is it?" Snyder sighed at Cordelia who had raised her hand for the third time since the meeting had begun.

"I don't understand why I'm here." Cordelia said crinkling her nose in disgust. "I'm not a trouble maker like these others." Cordelia gestured at Buffy, Willow and Xander.

"Gee thanks Cordy." Xander said rolling his eyes.

"You're here Ms. Chase because I caught you breaking the rules same goes for Mr. Osborn. Littering is a serious offense." Snyder explained again taking a deep breath.

"Whatever, it was only a candy bar wrapper." Cordelia said.

"I'm still unclear what my offense was." Oz said.

"Public nuisance," Snyder quickly replied.

"My band was practicing on the green, it was noon." Oz reasoned.

"Your music sucks." Snyder said flatly.

"Hey, we are a rather eclectic mix of various schools of song making. We…" Oz said defensively.

"You suck," Snyder repeated then rubbing his hands to together with glee said, "now on to my favorite part of this job, punishment."

Angel's Apartment, dusk

"So that's the story we need adult supervision or our group spends the next month worth of weekends in detention and Giles is ah busy with Miss Calendar," Buffy said giving Angel her best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon Angel say yes. Look on the bright side we can spend Halloween together."

"Buffy," Angel said trying to let his Slayer girlfriend down gently. "I'm not good with kids. They hate me. I hate them."

"I think you're selling yourself short Angel." Buffy said pouting. "Please do it for me."

"What exactly does this whole taking little kids trick or treating entail?" Angel asked warily.

"Nothing much, just escorting them around town for a couple of hours while they beg candy off shut ins." Buffy said.

"Alright," Angel reluctantly agreed. "Remember you owe me."

"Of course," Buffy said happily. "Buffy owes Angel one favor of his choosing at an unspecified date."

"Let me grab my coat and we'll head out." Angel said picking up his familiar trench coat.

"Um you won't need your coat tonight." Buffy said biting her lower lip.

Angel froze, "why not, Buffy what's going on?" Angel asked turning around to face Buffy.

"Surprise," Buffy said holding up a pair of cheaply constructed, plastic Power Rangers masks and matching shirts; one red the other white. "I call dribs on red."

"Oh no," Angel said backing up.

"Angel you promised no backing out now. Everyone in our group will be wearing one. We got a great deal on an assorted pack." Buffy said. "If you welch on this I'll never forgive you."

"The things I do for love." Angel muttered taking the White Ranger uniform from Buffy's hand.

"Thanks Angel," Buffy said grinning.

"Remember you owe me, big." Angel said slipping the plastic mask over his face.

Streets of Sunnydale several hours later, near dawn

"Talk about a rush," Cordelia said as she reverted back to normal from her Pink Ranger form.

"Indeed," Oz said inspecting his own body quickly noting he was no longer the Black Ranger.

"Guys something is wrong." Angel said.

"What is it Angel?" Buffy said rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"I feel, warm and I've got a heartbeat." Angel said staring at the others in wonder. "I think, I'm, human again."

"B-But how," Willow formerly the Yellow Ranger stammered.

"If I had to guess I'd say our jiffy new hardware might explain dead boy's suddenly turn towards the living." Xander until recently the Blue Ranger said waving around his right arm. There clasped firmly around his wrist was a thick, silver bracelet within the center of which sat a gleaming golden Power Coin.

"We all have one." Cordelia said checking her own right wrist and then glancing at those of her companions.

"Hey don't call Angel dead boy Xander." Buffy snapped.

"Sorry," Xander said putting up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I guess we're Power Rangers from here on out." Oz said quirking an eyebrow, "freaky."

"You don't know the half of it." Cordelia snorted.

"Hey stranger things have happened, especially around here." Xander laughed.

"You got that right." Willow said with a small chuckle of her own. "Chalk another one up to the Hell Mouth."

"Feeling a little out of the loop here," Oz said eyeing the others suspiciously.

"Where should we begin?" Buffy mused.

"How about by telling me what exactly a 'Hell Mouth' is?" Oz said.

"An easy one," Angel said sarcastically.

"I got this." Xander said. "Ever read any Lovecraft?"

The Sunken Church

The delicate balance between dimensions had been disrupted. The vortex at the heart of the Hell Mouth convulsed violently for several seconds spitting out a living nightmare before once more becoming relatively stable. Surveying it's surroundings the abomination stood to it's full height of seven feet. Green and purple skinned the thing resembled a cross between a giant wasp, complete with crystalline wings, and a human skeleton with the barbed tail of a scorpion. Fiery blue eyes sat above a fang filled mouth within a skull like face framed by a crown of long, jagged horns. Willowy limbs each ended in six, long thin digits sharped to a razor's point.

"Freedom," The thing said in an oddly harmonious voice. Shaking itself three times it morphed into a white robbed man of roughly sixty with a cherubic face, short white hair bald on top, piercing blue eyes and an easy smile. In his left hand was held a long wooden staff.

"Long has it been since any spawn of Cthulhu has walked this plane unhindered. I Uie'uiexl (Quhe-Und-Zil) shall restore the Old Ones. First I must destroy the enemies of my lords. Only through their enemies' blood can they be restored. To operation on this plane in this form I must assume a human identity. Henceforth I shall be known as, Dwayne Ferguson (meaning Dark Force in Gallic)." The freshly named Dwayne Ferguson strolled out of the craven his sights firmly set on his achieving his terrible objectives.

To Be Continued

 **What do you think my readers, should I continue this tale or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Episode One: Chosen, Kind Of

By Celgress

Sunnydale High School November 1st, 1997, late afternoon

Rupert Giles sighed deeply cleaning his glasses. The usually unflappable Watcher was at a lost. While he'd seemingly put an end to Ethan Rayne's Halloween spell there were lingering side effects of a profound nature. In all his years of extensively reading watcher diaries and other more forbidden mystic tomes, both obscure and fairly well known volumes, he'd never come across anything like what he now faced. Five young people along with an ex-vampire, recently converted back to his lost humanity an all but unheard of happening, apparently becoming characters straight out of a science fiction kids show was frankly beyond the pale bordering on the absurd even. He still didn't fully understand what had occurred himself. How was he supposed to explain the phenomena to others? Taking another deep breath, the last in a long line of several such breaths he'd recently taken while gathering his scattered thoughts, Giles dove headfirst into the pool of cosmic uncertainty.

"H-Here is what we know." Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose and then placing his glass back on his face. He was sitting at one of the round tables in the library Buffy, Angel and their friends staring at him expectedly. "Immediately following my destruction of Ethan Rayne's magically empowered Janus bust and subsequent breaking of the chaos spell it was fueling some form of as yet unaccounted for multilayered mystical convergence occurred. Although still uncertain the Council suspects a transient anomaly occasioned by your choice of costumes, the nature of the date and the release of so much exotic energy interacted with a naturally occurring fluctuation within the Hell Mouth itself. These aptly termed "mini-surges", or so the Council has decided to label them, frequently happen and go unnoticed by all but the most spatially sensitive of entities. However the factors already listed amplified this particular mini-surge triggering a feedback loop that destabilized the Hell Mouth. Thankfully the entire episode last lest than a minute before everything re-stabilized. During that minute however the six of you were infused with massive amounts of mystic energy which altered your makeup significantly."

"Making us real life Power Rangers," Willow said.

"More or less yes," Giles confirmed.

"It did more than that." Buffy reminded everyone squeezing Angel's warm hand as she spoke. "Angel is human again."

"H-He isn't the only now whose destiny has been drastically altered I'd afraid." Giles said looking sympathetically at Buffy.

"What do you mean? Giles why are you looking at my like that? You're giving me the creeps." Buffy said tensing up. Angel sensing her distress now squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Buffy I don't know quite how to put this." Giles said searching his mind for the best words possible. "You are no longer the, uh a chosen one."

"What," Buffy said stunned by Giles proclamation.

"You Buffy Summers are no longer a slayer. It has been determined by the Council that Kendra Young, a young woman from Jamaica who was chosen during your temporary death at the Master's hands, is now in full possession of the Slayer Heart and is thus henceforth the sole currently active Vampire Slayer." Giles said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say, or how I should feel." Buffy said following a pronounced pause during which the only sounds were the initial gasps of her friends, including Angel. It was a cliché but a pin could have been heard dropping in the library during the period. "Part of me has wanted, has prayed to no longer be the Slayer since I was first called. Now that its' happened I honestly don't know how I feel about it."

"Wait, if Buffy is no longer a vampire slayer does that mean you'll be packing up and heading back to jolly old England soon? I mean you duh train slayers and there no longer are any here to train." Cordelia pointed out in her usual tactless manner being the first to grasp the significance of Buffy's altered status. Buffy shot the cheerleader a withering gaze which Cordelia ignored.

"Way to be sensitive at a time of great emotional upheaval Cordy." Xander said.

"Shut up dewb,"Cordelia snapped.

"What about us?" Oz said raising his hand sheepishly. "From what I understand following my crash course in all things demonic in Sunnydale we'll require guidance in our new roles. If we don't get that guidance from you Mr. Giles than from who?"

"It hasn't been decided yet." Giles admitted. "My fate along with your own has yet to be determined."

"In other words this is such an unprecedented situation everybody, including the all mighty Watchers Council, has been caught with their proverbial pants down." Angel said in a much more snarkier fashion than usual.

"Indeed, Angel's colorful statement sums up the situation in which we all find ourselves rather well." Giles said without further elaboration or his typical running commentary of semi-related topics.

"Great," Xander said throwing up his hands in frustration. "We come to you in our time of greatest need for help and you have none to offer." He got up from the table and started pacing around the room.

"Good calm down Xander." Cordelia said rolling her eyes. "You're acting more like a spaz than ever. Can't you see how inadequate Giles feels? The guy's admitted he's less than useless in our current predicament. Trying thinking about other peoples' feelings for once could you."

"Thank you Cordelia." Giles said dryly more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I assure you there is no need for undue concern Mr. Osborn. The Council will by no means abandon you six. Beside slayers and potential slayers our organization trains many other types of champions which you six clearly qualify as."

"That's certainly a relief." Oz said leaning back further in his chair.

"How can you be so calm and laid back at a time like this?" Xander asked the musician astonished by Oz's relaxed state in spite of the situation.

"I don't know." Oz answered shrugging. "Getting upset just isn't part of my makeup I guess."

"I think its' cute in a stoic kind of way." Willow said grinning at Oz like a fool before she caught herself.

"Thanks, you're kind of cute yourself." Oz said smiling back at Willow then added with a wink. "FYI I dig smart girls, and red heads." Willow blushed deeply trying hard to keep her gaze off Oz.

"Get a room you two." Cordelia said. "We're getting sidetracked here. We should be concentrating on our main problem, being Power Rangers."

"Hell must have frozen over because I actually agree with Cordelia." Xander said having stopped pacing. "Damn never thought I'd say that."

"Xander and Cordelia are right Giles we need answers." Buffy said looking at Angel then back at her friends. "We all need real, useful answers sooner the better."

"I-I fully understand." Giles said once more cleaning his glasses. "Everything has changed fundamentally. It must be an extremely confusing time for all of you. I'll see what I can do. Sadly at present I can make no promises."

"That'll have to do, for now." Angel said.

"In the meantime I do have a word of advice. A cautionary statement if you will." Giles said putting his glasses back on and staring intently at the six young men and women. "Until further information is learned concerning the nature and extend of your new abilities I would advise refraining from their use."

"Aw so no night time laser battles with Spike and company in downtown Sunnydale, shucks," Xander teased.

"Precisely," Giles said no selling Xander's ill-advised joke.

"Darn it, there goes my evening." Xander said.

"You're impossible." Cordelia said.

"Can we go now?" Buffy asked.

"B-By all means," Giles said getting up from the table. The five others followed suit. Giles entered his office shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Willow wait up." Oz called out to the departing girl.

"Um hi Oz," Willow said fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Want to hang out with me?" Oz said. "I have a couple hours before band practice."

"If you want," Willow said chewing on her lower lip.

"Sure do, how about we get a burger on me? I'm starving." Oz offered.

"Sure," Willow said with a small smile heading off with her new friend.

"I didn't see that coming." Xander said.

"Of course not, because your blind." Cordelia said stomping away.

"Hey I'm not blind, take that back!" Xander shouted chasing after Cordelia.

Angel shook his head but couldn't contain a chuckle. "Young love, it sure is grand."

"Those four," Buffy said quirking an eyebrow in her boyfriend's direction. "You're joking right."

"Nope, they got it bad." Angel said. "Trust me you don't hang around several centuries without learning a thing or two. Which reminds me, my life needs major overhauling ASAP." Angel frowned. "I've been a vampire far longer than I was a human. I'll need a job. I can't get by on pig's blood anymore. Buffy I have no idea what to do with my life."

"Same here," Buffy laughed. "Angel real world, real world Angel now you two have been formally introduced things will fall into place trust me."

"No Buffy you don't understand." Angel said almost hyperventilating. "I don't exist on paper. I don't have a birth certificate, drivers licence, civic ID, tax record, nothing, nada, zilch, zero."

"Chill Angel we'll get through this together." Buffy said putting her arm around Angel's broad shoulders. "We're the same now you and me. We can finally have a real future together. We can grow old fighting the forces of evil side by side. We can have a family if we want. Long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

"You're right," Angel said smiling.

"Aren't I always?" Buffy said. The two walked out of the library hand in hand.

Residence of Mayor Richard Wilkins III, suppertime

Dwayne Ferguson now attired in a pure white suit and holding a typical wooden walking cane in his left hand strolled through the gate of the white picket fence surrounding the Mayor's property. Easily bypassing the plethora of potent protection spells the Mayor had set up Ferguson approached the front step. While effective against most enemies they were simply never designed to deal with a creature such as Ferguson. He then tapped the head of his cane three times against the heavy oak door of the Mayor's official residence. Ferguson waited patiently until the Mayor open his door. Giving Ferguson a quick once over the Mayor asked.

"Golly gee I wasn't expecting company. Who might you be sir?"

"My name is Dwayne Ferguson. I'm a recent arrival to your charming town. May I come in, have a word with you? I'm certain you'll find what I have to say of great interest Mayor Richard Wilkins III." Ferguson said in a calm disarming voice.

"It is almost suppertime, what the heck I can eat anytime. One of the rewards of being a bachelor or widower in my case, oh and please call me Mayor Mr. Ferguson everyone does." The Mayor said waving Ferguson inside. "Now what would you like to discuss?" The Mayor asked once the pair had reached his foyer.

"Death," Ferguson said his expression turning hard.

"Pardon," The Mayor said confused by Ferguson's dramatic statement. Surely if the stranger was anything that could harm him his safety enchantments would have prevented Ferguson from setting foot on his property, little own entering his home.

"Death," Ferguson repeated literally punching his right first through the Mayor's torso killing the evil sorcerer turned slimly politician instantly. Withdrawing his gore encrusted hand Ferguson smiled. The Mayor's body hit the hardwood floor with an audible thump. "Now for my favorite part," Ferguson said placing his cane's tip at the deceased Mayor's right temple. Red energy swirled up the crane into Ferguson's torso temporarily engulfing him. When it subsided Ferguson shook his body three times turning into an identical copy of the Mayor including his somewhat tacky Hawaiian themed dress shirt. "Nifty," Mayor- Ferguson said before shaking three more times reverting to his original human guise. "Your soul, tainted as it is, shall prove most useful Richard Wilkins." Ferguson glancing down at the Mayor's brutalized form his upper lip curling in disgust.

Uie'uiexl (Quhe-Und-Zil), as with any spawn of the Great Old One Cthulhu, had the ability to feed off souls by absorbing them. When Uie'uiexl did so all that a being was or could ever became part of him forever, or at least until he chose to fully digest the soul in question. Through this technique he could flawlessly masquerade as anyone or anything, with few beings being any the wiser.

"Now this miserable town is at my mercy." Ferguson said making himself at home in his new digs. The Mayor's lifeless body lay where it fallen as Ferguson causally made his way deeper into his victim's former dwelling.

Abandoned Factory, evening

Drusilla's mournful wailing filled the decaying structure. She'd been wailing nonstop since dawn greatly disturbing the other vampires present. If not for their collective fear of Spike the lesser demons would have dispatched her hours ago.

"What is it my dark plum." Spike said sitting on the ornate bed on which Drusilla sobbed his tone soft, coaxing. "Tell your dark prince what troubles you."

"Gone, gone, gone all gone no chance," Drusilla choked out between intense wails and heavy sobs.

"What's gone my dark angel?" Spike said patiently knowing there was little point in pushing Drusilla for information when she got in one of her frequent agitated states.

"My sweet Angel lost he is lost forever." Drusilla at last managed.

"How many times must I tell you Dru we can have his nasty soul removed. He'll then be the hellraising vampire he once was in no time flat." Spike said seeking to sooth his weakened consort.

"No, lost forever Angelus is. Gone from whence he can never to return never." Drusilla said.

"He got himself staked?" Spike said unsure of what exactly Drusilla meant by her cryptic phrases.

Drusilla voiced a terrible cry which greatly agitated Spike and every other undead in the place. "The stars are different, quiet. They won't chat with my anymore. They refuse to sing. He's arrived, the unspeakable thing from the unfathomed depths emanation of the creeping elder abominations that infest watery R'lyeh. He speaks in riddles of things long passed, all but forgotten. He seeks to extinguish the shinning six, the new stars that have been ignited. Beware my lover beware!" Drusilla leapt on Spike pinning him to the bed her features adopting their vampiric configuration. She gripped his wrists holding his arms down firmly. "He dances in the lonely places to the tune of the mad flute players. Death everlasting death is coming."

"Dru get off me." Spike said unable to break his sire's surprisingly strong hold. She hadn't demonstrated such strength since before her injuries at Prague.

"Heed these words or court disaster," Drusilla said her features returned to their human configuration. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body grew slack. She collapsed onto the bed unconscious.

After checking on her to make sure she was alright Spike was back on his feed in the middle of the vast central room. "What the hell was that all about?" Spike muttered half to himself. "Hey Dalton have any ideas, intelligent or otherwise?"

"Not a clue boss." The egghead demon said. "I didn't recognize any of the terminology she used, expect maybe…." Dalton's eyes became distant the young vampire lost in thought.

"'Except maybe' what Dalton?" Spike growled assuming game face in no mood for further delay or riddles.

Spike's implied threat stirred Dalton's survival instincts breaking his impromptu pondering session. "D-Drusilla s-spoke of 'watery R'lyeh'," Dalton said.

"Yeah, so," Spike said drawing closer to the increasingly terrified Dalton.

"Well see R'lyeh was once the capital city of the Old Ones, or so the Necronomicon Ex Mortis contends. In particular it was said to be the abode, and in modern times final physical resting place, of one of the most significant Old Ones the Great Old One Cthulhu." Dalton said gulping nervously.

"Just what we don't need here those ancient tossers sticking their noses around where they don't belong." Spike said gloomily.

"I seriously doubt we can stop them from doing whatever they desire boss." Dalton said. "The Old Ones are far beyond us and everything else that currently occupies this plane of existence. If they invade in force along with their original minions our world is doomed."

"I hate it when you're right Dalton." Spike snarled causing Dalton to jump back a step. "All a vamp wants is to kill his third slayer and heal his beloved sire and then bang the Old Ones come along, ruin everything."

"What are your plans boss?" Dalton said. "Who knows, maybe we could strike a truce with the Old Ones?"

"Luckily for you I might still need a good translator. Otherwise I'd have dusted you following that last idiotic comment." Spike picked Dalton up by his collar. "The Old Ones only use beings like us for their own ends. They chew us up and spit us out like chewing gum." Releasing Dalton Spike whirled around.

Spike headed off into the gloom of the factory. He needed time alone with his thoughts. Things weren't going at all as he had planned. The current Slayer, Buffy something or other, had proven far more resilient than he'd assumed. Then there was her support group, another unforeseen complication. Who ever heard of a slayer having friends? Although backing down from a fight of any kind wasn't in his nature perhaps he should cut his losses and leave Sunnydale. No there must be another way, one that involved keeping his dignity intact. Whatever the answer he'd have to find it soon, now the Old Ones were involved there was no telling how nasty things in Sunnydale would become.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Episode Two: Sucker Punch

By Celgress

Mears Residence Sunnydale early November, afternoon

Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells, better known by their self-appointed moniker "The Trio", sat around a fold out table in Warren's bedroom playing Dungeons & Dragons as was their custom on Saturday afternoons bicker all the while. The only exceptions to their routine being holidays and other special occasions, including family events and emergencies. Andrew and Jonathan were arguing over the outcome of a dice roll when it happen. A hooded figure dressed entirely in white and holding a long wooden staff in his left hand materialized seemingly out of thin air off to the side of their table.

"I am Uie'uiexl (Quhe-Und-Zil) spawn of the Great Old One Cthulhu." The figure said in a booming voice from deep within the shadow filled cowl which hid his face from view. "I come seeking aid."

"Y-you w-want our help?" Warren stammered finding his voice following several seconds of gapping stupidly at Uie'uiexl. "What could we possibly offer you?"

"Potential," Uie'uiexl said. "In exchange for promised servitude I offer you three physical and magical abilities far in excess of that achievable by unaided mortals. "Do you agree to my terms or do you reject my generous proposal? Choose wisely my would-be generals."

"Generals," Andrew said. "What exactly do you mean by 'generals' sir?"

"Agree to my terms you shall lead my armies into battle and crush our mutual enemies." Uie'uiexl said. "You shall rank first amongst my servants."

"Who are 'our mutual enemies'?" Jonathan said.

"They are known as the Slayer Rangers. They seek the destruction of exceptional beings such as us. Beings which bend not to the collective will of the herd. Beings who are destined for great things," Uie'uiexl explained.

"I'm in." Warren said his mind awash with possibilities.

"Me too," Andrew said emulating his leader, and secret crush.

"Why not, so am I." Jonathan said more reluctantly than the others, not wanting to be left out.

"Excellent," Uie'uiexl said tapping the butt of his staff three times against the floor. "Ancient spirits of the Old Ones hear my plea change the course of that which be. Grant my whispered wish in your hidden ears. Make these three forces to fear."

Crackling blue energy cascaded off Uie'uiexl's staff engulfing the Trio. One minute later Warren had been turned into a brown skinned bird demon, Andrew was now a burnt orange skinned armadillo demon and Jonathan had become a slate grey skinned horny toad demon. Each now stood well over six feet tall. Their bulky bodies conveyed a sense of restrained power waiting to be unleashed. All three were bipedal and in their eyes shone a sickly greenish-yellow light.

"Congratulations my new generals." Uie'uiexl said. "Welcome to the ranks of the elite. Together we will bring about the restoration of the Old Ones and end the age of the verminous plague known as Humanity. Assume your human guises." The Trio reverted to their human forms.

"Unreal," Warren said. "I could feel the raw power surging through my altered body. It was incredible, when can we test out own full range of abilities master?"

"All in good time my loyal servants." Uie'uiexl said. "For now be content with my gifts. When the time approaches I will reappear with instructions, until then farewell." Uie'uiexl vanished quickly as he had appeared.

"What now guys?" Jonathan said.

"We finish our game of course." Warren said the three demonically empowered nerds sitting back down and resuming their game of Dungeons & Dragons.

Angel's Apartment

"Angel your shelves all full of nothing but junk food." Buffy said turning her nose up in disgust as she riffled through her boyfriend's small pantry, "six boxes of Twinkies Angel, really?"

"Hey I like Twinkies. They are delicious." Angel said finishing one of the sweet snacks licking his fingers afterwards.

"Ewww, gross," Buffy squealed.

"What," Angel said.

"Licking your fingers after eating is such a bad habit." Buffy said.

"Buffy I haven't tasted food in over two hundred years, cut me some slack." Angel said. "I've only been human again a week."

"I know but I don't want you becoming a blimp." Buffy said with a teasing smile she added. "I'd miss seeing your manly figure. Besides I can think of something we could be doing right now that beats stuffing your face."

"You little minx," Angel said pulling Buffy into an embrace. The two kissed their way to Angel's king sized bed only for Angel to unexpectedly break contact.

"What is it, what's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked concerned by Angel's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't." Angel said sitting up on the bed his back to Buffy.

"Why not, we're both human now no pesky vampire complications to worry about." Buffy said.

"Exactly, what if I got you pregnant? You're only sixteen years old Buffy." Angel said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Buffy said.

"It means you deserve a life not being tied down with a child." Angel said. "I couldn't even support one at present. I can barely look after myself as is."

"Angel stop being so hard on yourself. Like you pointed out Halloween was a week ago, give things time." Buffy said getting up and sitting by Angel's side. She put her arm around him.

"Buffy I want better for us, for you." Angel said.

"I don't want better. I want you." Buffy said.

"You're only saying so because you don't know any different." Angel said shrugging off Buffy's arm and getting off the bed. "Once you're older you'll know better."

"Dammit stop insulting my intelligence Angel." Buffy said growing angry. "I'm tired of people assuming I'm just an airheaded kid who has no idea what she truly wants."

"Buffy listen…" Angel said.

"No Angel you listen." Buffy said back on her feet and in Angel's face. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here. We can finally be together now. Why are acting like our relationship is over?"

"Its' complicated Buffy," Angel said.

"Its' always complicated with you." Buffy huffed.

"You don't understand." Angel said.

"I want to, help me understand Angel." Buffy said.

"When I was still vampire I felt my existence, bad as it was, had purpose, direction. My destiny was determined. My path clearly laid out. I was the vampire with a soul, champion of the Powers That Be. Now I feel adrift. I have no idea what to do moving forward." Angel said.

"I don't either." Buffy admitted then smiled. "That's half the fun, life shouldn't be predictable. Life should be adventure, finding one's own way. Sure we might stumble a bit but we always keep moving. We've been given a great gift Angel. Our freedom of choice has been restored. Nobody up there, or anywhere, is pulling our strings I for one plan on embracing this new chance. You can't sit out life Angel because you're afraid."

"What if I screw things up, again?" Angel said fear in his eyes.

"Then you screw things up." Buffy said putting her arms around Angel's neck. "You might strike out or you might hit a homerun, you'll never know unless you're in the game."

"Buffy you are wise beyond your years." Angel said.

"Don't forget cute," Buffy said grinning.

"And cute," Angel said grinning back at her. The two kissed deeply falling onto Angel's bed.

Residence of Jenny Calendar, late afternoon

"Uncle Enyos to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Jenny said opening her front door. In truth she knew actually why her uncle had chosen that moment to visit. She'd been dreading his inevitable arrival ever since she'd learned from Rupert of Angel's Halloween transformation.

"Don't play games with me Janna." Enyos said his expression as dour as Jenny's remembered it below his trademarked ruffled hat.

"I apologise Uncle, please come in." Jenny gestured towards her tastefully appointed living room. Shutting the door behind them Jenny turned to her uncle. "Can I get you a cup of tea, a coffee, a soft drink perhaps?"

"The vampire, Angelus," Enyos said.

"What about him?" Jenny said already knowing where the conversation would lead.

"He no longer suffers. Furthermore his cruse has been lifted. Do not deny it. The old woman knows it to be true. How, how Janna could you allow this to happen? You had but one duty, one simple task. Make certain the vampire kept suffering accordingly you were also charged with keeping him away from the current object of his affection." Enyos said accusingly his furious eyes boring holes in Jenny's soul. "It would appear you have utterly failed in these responsibilities. Tell me Janna why?"

"Angelus is no longer a vampire. He's human now, the unexpected side effect of a dark wizard's chaos spell. It couldn't have been foreseen or prevent by anyone, including the caster. The vampire is no more. My task has ended." Jenny explained.

"It most certainly has not ended Janna, at least not yet." Enyos snapped.

"The vampire is gone. Angelus no longer exists." Jenny protested in disbelief. "Our vengeance has been completed."

"No," Enyos said. "We cannot allow him to escape our continued vengeance simply because he has changed forms."

"You can't be serious." Jenny said.

"I assure you I am deadly serious." Enyos said his features contorted with rage. "I'm disappointed in you Janna. This lifestyle has made you soft. As you have been told many times, to the modern man vengeance is an idea a word payback one thing for another, like commerce. Not for us vengeance is a living thing. It moves through the generations. It commands. It kills, and above all else it demands satisfaction."

"What more can be done in this case?" Jenny said a sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. "Must I kill Angel?"

"Of course not, silly girl," Enyos scoffed. "If he dies his suffering ends, no instead vengeance demands we take from him as he took from us. Make his life an unending nightmare. Snuff out the flame of life he holds dearest, the one called Buffy Summers." Enyos hands formed into fists.

"Buffy Summers is an innocent young girl." Jenny said appalled by her uncle's suggestion.

"As was the favorite daughter of our tribe who Angelus took, blood demands blood life demands life," Enyos said. "Do this thing or I will find another who can Janna."

"I, I…." Jenny said as Enyos stormed out of her house slamming the front door loudly behind him. What was she going to do? What could she do?

Los Angeles, night

Billy "Ford" Fordham was walking down a deserted alleyway cursing his epically rotten luck. The teen had been diagnosed with inoperable brain cancer a month ago. Now he'd learned his mother had run off with the family plumper and his sister was hooked on meth. At least his father was holding together if showing signs of the great stress he was under. Ford kicked an empty can further into the darkness. He'd needed to get away from his tumulus home life, if only for a short time, thus why he found himself strolling through an alley in the middle of the night. Ford was ready to head home when he was approached by a short stocky man wearing a broad brimmed leather hat.

"Hi kid the name's Whistler." The strange man said to Ford. "I'm going to make this short, sweet to the point okay?"

"Okay," Ford said not knowing what to make of this odd little fellow.

"I've been sent here by the Powers That Be to offer you Billy Fordham a choice." Whistler said. "Either accept your fate die from that nest of tumors in your noggin or spit in the face of destiny by becoming a champion of for the Powers. So what's it gonna be kid?"

"Is this a joke?" Ford asked.

"Does it look like I'm laughing kid?" Whistler said. "Do you want the deal or not?"

"Sure, at this point what've I got to loss." Ford said.

"Good point, take it its' yours now." Whistler said handing Ford a shimmering gold Power Coin encased in a silver armband. "See ya around, Green Ranger." Whistler turned and started walking away from the bewildered Ford.

The instant Ford touched the clear plastic plate in the center of the bracelet which held the Power Coin a surge of green energy ran through his body. A few moments later his thoughts became clearer than they had been in months. Without knowing how Ford was certain his cancer had purged, not a trace remaining.

"Hey what am I supposed to do with this?" Ford shouted after Whistler bolding up his new bracelet and Power Coin once he'd regained control of himself.

"Believe me when I say you'll know when the time comes." Whistler said over his shoulder. "PS I'd visit an old friend in Sunnydale if I were you. I hear its' a happening burg, where all the action is."

"Friend," Ford mused. "I know exactly one person in Sunnydale, Buffy Summers."

"Bingo, bye," Whistler said disappearing into the gloom.

"Okay, that was certainly strange." Ford said staring intently at his newly acquired mystical jewelry set temporarily lost in thought. "Sunnydale here I come." Ford declared looking up at the darkening sky steely determination in his eyes.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Episode Three: Golden Promises

By Celgress

Sunnydale High School mid-November, afternoon

Giles sipped his hot teat then discarded another useless book. A sad haphazardly stocked pile of which lay at Giles' feet, he'd been researching the children's latest problem for over two weeks. Thus far he had nothing to show for his efforts expect a splitting headache and a bad case of insomnia. It was a Saturday yet here he sat in the school library pouring over his dusty old books. Hell he'd even unsuccessfully tried sampling the infernal internet for possible helpful information. With an uncharacteristic burst of anger Giles threw one of his previously cherished books across the room.

"Not having much luck eh watcher man?" A short stocky man wearing a broad brimmed leather hat and matching coat who had seemingly appeared out of thin air said approaching Giles' desk.

"How did you?" Giles said startled by the man's sudden inexplicable appearance.

"I have my ways, names' Whistler by the way." Whistler said extending his right hand. "I'm here to help."

"I seriously doubt you or anyone else can help with my current dilemma." Giles said ignoring Whistler's friendly gesture.

"Don't be so sure there Rupert." Whistler said. "You feel useless unable to guide your charges as in the past, am I right?"

Giles looked at his guest a puzzled expression on his face. "You're not from the Watchers Council are you? What exactly are you Whistler?"

"A representative of the Powers That Be," Whistler said reaching into his pocket and producing a shimmer gold power coin along with a gleaming red capsule. "This coin grants the power this pill grants the knowledge required to properly use that power and instruct others in it's use. The first you wear the second you ingest." Giles' expression a mix of skepticism and trepidation at Whistler's words, "you're thinking should I trust this guy or should I toss him out on his ass? Am I right?"

"Yes," Giles said softly.

"Want to be the Gold Ranger trainer and mentor of the Power Rangers or not, choose wisely. Something is coming bigger and darker than those kids have ever faced, don't sit this one out Giles. Believe me you'll never forgive yourself if you do. Also this is a onetime offer, no second chances." Whistler said placing the red pill atop of the power coin which he sat on Giles' desk. "Oh I almost forgot." Whistler slapped his forehead after turning around to leave. Reaching into another pocket he produced a second golden power coin near identical to the first, placing it on the counter alongside the first Whistler turned again to leave.

"W-wait who is the second power coin intended for?" Giles puzzled calling after Whistler.

"A friend, a partner of sorts who could become much more in this life if you play your cards right Rupert. When the time is right you'll recognize the person who is destined to become the Purple Ranger, trust me." Whistler said before vanishing.

Giles once again sat alone at his desk spying the pill and accompanying coin. Internally he carefully debated his next move. Haunted by Whistler's direr warning Giles made his choice rather quickly. Downing the red pill with a large gulp of tea Giles fell off his stool his body shaking violently. Clutching his throbbing head Giles rolled around on the floor screaming in agony. A full five minutes later the pain dissipated and Giles' mind was filled with images, text and concepts he had previously been totally unfamiliar with. He'd instantly become a walking encyclopedia of all things Power Ranger related; from proper fighting techniques, to weapons, to armored form specs, zords, exact. Giles smiled getting unsteadily back on his feet. He was useful again. He couldn't have been happier. Glancing at his power coin Giles' mind amended no he was better than useful he was essential. The only remaining question was who would be his partner and help him guide the youngster in their new lives? Who would become the Purple Ranger?

Outside the Bronze, night

"Slaying vampires is a blast." Pink Ranger said staking her fourth vampire in under two minutes. "Why did Buffy never mention how much fun beating up undead punks is?"

"Because I think she never found in fun," Blue Ranger said dispatching his third vampire in a row. "Back when Buffy was the Slayer dusting vamps was her secret duty not an enjoyable pastime."

"I should have known, little Ms. Doom and Gloom." Pink Ranger said rolling her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Hey Buffy's had it hard." Blue Ranger protested after evening the score with Pink Ranger. "There was only one of her, well two if you count Angel, but most of the time she was on her own unlike us."

"Excuse me I forgot you still carry a torch for Buffy." Pink Ranger said back flipping away from a charging vampire. "Now that Angel is human I'd estimate you've got zero chance with her. You do know that, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Blue Ranger said killing his fifth vampire. The remaining undead scurrying off like the vermin they were.

"Don't mention it partner, that's what friend are for." Pink Ranger verbally jabbed. Blue Ranger groaned.

"The Anointed One and Absalom will have your colorful hides for this and every other indignity you have foisted upon us. We the chosen of Aurelius shall decorate our abode with your drained corpses. Mark my words rangers we will prevail." A female vampire hissed making her escape.

"Big words coward," Pink Ranger shouted after the retreating vampiress and her follows.

"I really wish Buffy or Angel had slain Absalom or the Annoying One when she had the chance." Blue Ranger said.

"C'mon how could they when it was either save us from that fire of Absalom accidentally started trying to bring back the Master or dust them." Pink Ranger said.

"Point taken," Blue Ranger said demorphing into Xander. "Let's head inside, listen to some tunes."

"I'd love to, lead the way blue guy." Pink Ranger said demorphing into Cordelia. Xander glared at Cordelia not finding her joke in the least bit funny.

Unobserved by either ranger Spike had closely observed their exchange with the Aurelians from the safety of a nearby rooftop. Things weren't going as Spike had expected at all. Upon his arrival in Sunnydale a month prior he'd been unable to gain full control of the vampires there due to Absalom's rabid devotion to that pintsized terror the Anointed One. If Absalom had been dust when Spike arrived Spike had no doubt he'd have easily eliminated and supplanted the child vampire's authority. Skilled as Spike was he dared not take on the zealot Absalom at least not in a fair fight. Much like with humans madness and religious mania granted vampires a frightening degree of unnatural strength and Absalom possessed both in abundance couple that with his advanced age, of more than four times Spike's own, and Absalom was a force to fear. Now these fancy pants rangers had been thrown into the mix further complicating Spike's unlife. It was enough to make a vampire doubt himself. Quietly Spike slinked off into the shadows to pondering his next move while vowing to somehow heal his love Drusilla.

Inside the Bronze, two hours later

"I got a job." Angel announced proudly to the other rangers minus Oz who was playing on stage with his band.

"That's great news Angel." Willow said excitedly.

"Doing what exactly may I ask?" Xander said an edge of doubt evident in his words.

"Drawing people's portraits at Buffy's mother's gallery," Angel said.

"Wait you're work with my mom?" Buffy said after nearly choking on her drink.

"Working for actually," Angel corrected.

"You my boyfriend is working for my mom," Buffy said slowly letting the thought fully sink in.

"Isn't life grand," Xander joked.

"Put a sock in it Xander." Buffy snapped.

"Angel we should have discussed this before you took the job." Buffy said.

"Why, you insisted I get a job well I did. What is the problem?" Angel said.

"In is the type of job or more exactly where it is located. You're working for my mom Angel that is what I call a pretty big problem in and of itself." Buffy said.

"I don't honestly see why it matters." Angel said finishing his own drink and stuffing his face full of pretzels which had become a favored food of his since regaining his humanity. "Your mom needed a portrait artist I needed a job end of story."

"Not end of story, story has even begun yet." Buffy said.

"Dammit Buffy what do you want from me!?" Angel said. "I'm being responsible like you demanded now you're upset with me!?

"God, Angel please stop being such a baby! This isn't all about you!" Buffy fired back.

"Um guys you're making a scene." Cordelia pointed out noting everyone in the place was staring at Buffy and Angel including the band which had stopped playing.

"Haven't you people seen a couple fight before!" Buffy yelled at everyone.

"I'll see later, bye Buffy." Angel said grabbing his coat and storming away.

"Wait Angel come back!" Buffy called running after him.

Outside Buffy continued chasing Angel. "Angel you can't always run away from problems! You'll have to face them eventually!" Angel ignored her disappearing into the darkness. "Fine be a jerk!" Buffy shouted. Angered beyond belief Buffy headed home.

Inside Buffy's friends were chatting about Buffy and Angel's exit. "Couple of drama queens, I'm just saying." Cordelia said with a talk to the hand type gesture.

"Well no one asked you." Xander said defending Buffy and by unintended extension Angel.

"Whatever," Cordelia said rolling her eyes.

"Hey what happened?" Oz said coming down off stage the band having decided now was good a time as any for an extended break. "What was that all about?" Oz took Angel's vacant seat beside his new girlfriend Willow. Over the past two weeks the pair had become very close and was now inseparable. Being a ranger had done wonders for Willow's confidence level helping her emerge from her shell, although she remained rather shy around most people.

"Buffy and Angel are having issues." Willow said.

"The usual stuff huh?" Oz said.

"If you mean by the usual stuff Buffy hounding Angel over employment bingo," Cordelia said.

"Angel still hasn't found a job?" Oz said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh he found a job alright, just not one Buffy likes." Cordelia said.

"Really," Oz said putting his arm around Willow who snuggled into his embrace.

"Yup, he's working for Buffy's mother Joyce doing portraits." Xander said.

"And Buffy totally lost it when he told us." Cordelia added.

"Fun," Oz said.

Sunken Church

"You promised me the Master's resurrection." The Anointed One raged from his position on the Master's former throne. Dozens of nearby minions watched his antics with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "Yet you've brought me nothing but ruin."

"The situation has become further complicated by the destruction of our beloved Master's earthly remains my liege." Absalom patiently explained standing before the throne.

"I want results not excuses Absalom." The Anointed One said. "Can you return the Master to life or not?"

"Given present circumstances I must admit I cannot. Resurrecting our beloved Master is beyond my skill." Absalom said crestfallen by his admission.

"Than tell me Absalom what good are you?" The Anointed One demanded.

"I know of one who can call back the spirits of depart vampires and other demons regardless of the state of their physical remains." Absalom stated. "A supremely powerful vampire shaman from Latin America who is called El Diablo Gris or Grey Devil by the locals my liege."

"Interesting," The Anointed One said. "Can you bring me this 'Grey Devil' Absalom?"

"Given sufficient time, I believe I can." Absalom said. "However one does not treat lightly with a vampire as notorious as Grey Devil."

"Meaning," The Anointed One said unimpressed by Absalom's vague warnings.

"To undergo such a long trip from his home land to here in Sunnydale he'll no doubt extract a terrible price from us." Absalom warned. "The Grey Devil does not work for free."

"Can he also help us defeat our new enemies these so called Power Rangers?" The Anointed One asked his eyes aflame with malice.

"I believe he can." Absalom said with conviction.

"Very well, send for this 'Grey Devil' at once." The Anointed One said after a moment of consideration. "Tell him I will meet his price whatever it may be."

"As you wish my liege," Absalom said bowing low before the diminutive tyrant.

Outskirts of Sunnydale, dawn

Ford stopped his motorbike in front of the newly repaired "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. "Here I am." Ford said surveying his seemingly peaceful surroundings. "I sure hope this place is everything Whistler said it would be. Otherwise my stint as a Power Ranger here might prove rather uneventful. I wonder if Buffy will be happy to see me, only one way to find out." Ford revved up his motorbike and headed into Sunnydale.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to my creative consultant Starway Man. I couldn't have do this without you my friend.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Episode Four: Further Developments

By Celgress

Seedy Motel just outside Sunnydale mid-November 1997, early afternoon

"Nice place," Ford said surveying his surroundings as the day clerk a plump balding middle aged man showed him around.

"What ya expect fer twenty dollars a week boy? This place is far from da Ritz." The clerk said around the cheap cigar firmly planted between his flabby lips.

"And here I thought the sign out front read 'Ritz Sunnydale'. Thanks for clearing that up, glad I won't be disappointed than. I'll take it. This should cover a couple weeks." Ford said handing the clerk a wade of bills.

"Here ya go." The clerk said handing Ford a small dingy keychain. "Remember kid lock yer door after dark. Sunnydale has a rather wild night life and we hate cleain' up the messes often left behind. Don't be like those yahoos who just opened up that juvie vamp worshipping club called Sunset down town." The clerk shook his large head. "Bunch of fools ya ask me, they'll come ta a bad end soon 'nough."

"Got it, be careful after dark," Ford said slinging his backpack onto the bed with it's stained sheets and funky smell.

"See ya tomorrow kid." The clerk gave Ford a once over then added before exiting, "maybe."

Ford silently wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into coming to Sunnydale. Was Sunnydale indeed a mecca for all things that went bump in the night and preyed upon the unwary? He knew his old friend Buffy was a vampire hunter of some variety from his misguided research into the subject of bloodsuckers when he was seeking a means by which to cheat his medical death sentence. His outlook however had been drastically altered when the mysterious representative of the Powers That Be Whistler had bestowed the Power Coin upon him curing his cancer granting him a rare second chance at life. All Ford knew his course of immediate action was clear. He had to seek out Buffy and her new friends here in Sunnydale the other Power Rangers.

"To second chances," Ford said staring at the wide silver bracelet with it's front mount shimmering golden power coin tightly encircling his right wrist.

The Bronze, evening

"Hi so Buffy where's Angel?" Willow asked noting Angel's absence from their tightknit group as Buffy plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah where is fang boy tonight anyhow?" Xander said earning him a withering glare from Buffy who was seated across the table from him and an elbow to the ribs from Cordelia who was seated to his right. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Being an insensitive jerk," Cordelia said smiling sweetly. "Can't you see Buffy is all torn inside about Angel working for her mom? How can anyone blame her? I bet Angel being the gossip he is has told Buffy's mom all about his and Buffy's relationship, including their sex life or perhaps lack thereof. I'd die if my boyfriend was working with my dad and did that to me."

"Gee thanks Cordelia." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Not a problem, we are sister rangers now. We have to be there for each other like they are on the show." Cordelia said patting Buffy's hands reassuringly.

"I don't think we should be using that show as a guide to our behavior." Oz said.

"And why not Oz," Cordelia said taken aback by the usually stoic young man's attack on one of her favorite programs.

"Oh I don't know because it is mega chessy." Xander offered.

"Shut up Xander, I didn't ask you." Cordelia snapped.

"They destroy massive amount of property without consequences, far from a good example. Plus they have an arsenal of additional weapons at their disposal along with giant robots and a high tech command center. We don't have any of those things." Oz pointed out.

"Oz made some good points." Willow said from her seat between Buffy and Oz.

"One, we don't need giant robots because we don't fight giant monsters." Cordelia said counting off points on her manicured fingers. "Two we got our powers in a drastically different way than the rangers in the show did, thus no need for a Command Center or accompanying morphing grid. Third Buffy and Angel have destroyed plenty of property while fighting evil. Remember Buffy burned down her old school in LA."

"Hey leave me out of this." Buffy protested.

"My point being," Cordelia plowed on ignoring Buffy angry stare. "A certain amount of destruction can't be helped when doing the whole save the world thing."

Oz considered Cordelia's counterarguments before responding. "Perhaps but we should try our best to avoid collateral damage whenever possible."

"Agreed," Cordelia said surprising everyone with her reasonableness, a trait the cheerleader didn't often demonstrate.

"Hello Buffy, long time no see." Ford said having walked up to the rangers' table undetected while they were chatting.

"Excuse me do I know you." Buffy said at first not recognizing the brown haired young man with the boyish good looks and easy smile.

"Billy Fordham, we attended school in LA together." Ford said.

"Ford," Buffy said realization dawning on her. "Sorry this isn't a good time. Maybe we can exchange numbers get to together later if you are going to be in town for a while?"

Ford frowned at Buffy's rebuke. "I'm afraid this can't wait."

"Ford its' good to see you again, but I'm kind of busy right now." Buffy said.

Now knowing what else to do Ford pulled the long shelve of his blue shirt down his right arm showing off his shiny silver bracelet. Noticing the others wore identical bracelets he said. "Look we match."

"Wow," Willow said in surprise.

"You can say that again." Xander said.

"Wow," Willow duly repeated.

"Now can we talk?" Ford said somewhat impatiently.

"Not here, too many potentially unfriendly eyes and ears." Buffy said.

"If not here, where," Ford asked.

"I know a place." Buffy said. "I only hope he's okay with us crashing there at this hour. First I better let Angel know, this concerns him too."

"Good idea," Willow said.

Buffy got out her cell phone ,Giles (which he'd supplied via a miscellaneous Watchers Council found he could still access) had insisted the teens all carry one to stay in touch with each other post transformation, and called Angel. Buffy waited while Angel's phone range. She hoped he answered before it went to voicemail. She was unsure her techno illiterate boyfriend could access voicemail, or most of the other features the phone had to offer.

Downtown Sunnydale, evening

Angel in his White Ranger form dusted the last of four fledglings that had attacked him outside one of Sunnydale's numerous cemeteries when he heard clapping not far away. Directing his attention towards the source of the applause he saw a familiar face not six feet away. "Spike," White Ranger all but growled.

"Bravo great puff," Spike said ceasing his exuberant display of platitudes. "I dig your new threads by the way very stylish, very hip and happening as teens say."

"I see the Anointed One has let you off your leash, enjoying the run? What do you want Spike?" White Ranger said gripping the stake in his right hand tighter than ever.

"Hey I don't take orders from that tosser. Us working together was a onetime deal." Spike said.

"If you insist," White Ranger said sarcastically. "I repeat what do you want Spike?"

"Can't a fella seek out an old friend for a friendly chat? Chew the fat and all that." Spike said.

"We aren't friends. We never were friends. We never will be friends." White Ranger said.

"No we were much more." Spike said knowingly. "Got a heartbeat suddenly your too good for me, that it?"

"I'm not interested in a trip down memory lane. My past is my past, it is long gone. I'm concentrating on my future." White Ranger said. Spike's grinning face emitted a mirthless laugh. "What's so funny Spike?" White Ranger asked.

"Do you real believe that yummy little blond slayer will make an honest man out of you once she learns who you truly are? The terrible things you've done. The lives you've ruined including mine, poor Dru's and countless others." Spike said. "She'll despise you as much as I do."

"I see. Tell me this Spike. Who's going to tell her after I dust your demonized ass?" White Ranger said stepping towards Spike stake at the ready.

"Touchy, aren't we." Spike said putting his hands up in front of his body and slowly backing away.

White Ranger jumped forward intent on driving his stake through Spike's leather clad chest. His target however performed a reverse summersaulting at the last possible second avoiding contact. Spike landed on the other side of the iron rod fence that separated the graveyard from the street.

"We'll talk later. I can see now isn't a good time, chow." Spike taunted running off between the monuments.

"Damn," White Ranger said kicking a stone fence post which cracked under his assault. "Oops, don't know me own strength it would seem." White Ranger added seeing the damage he'd accidentally caused without considering his raw power. In fact Angel no longer was aware of his physical upper limit only that it seemed in Ranger mode higher than it had been as a vampire of more than two centuries. Even when not morphed he, along with his teammates, seemed to possess physicals abilities at least on par with a typical vampire or minor demon.

"Better get home," Angel muttered to no one in particular de-morphing. "I have a busy day lined up at work tomorrow, lots of portraits scheduled."

Angel had only traveled a few steps when the cell phone in his jacket pocket rang loudly. Pulling out the rather clunky device he fumbled with it. How did you take a call again? At first he couldn't remember. Ah yes the little green button with a phone shape on it. God he hated modern technology. Putting it up to his face he answered.

"Angel here, what's up?"

"What's up," Buffy's voice said trying hard not to laugh.

"What is wrong with what's up?" Angel snorted not appreciating Buffy's sense of humor.

"Nothing, if you're ten." Buffy's voice said a giggle slipping out in spite of her best efforts to contain it.

"Ha ha very funny Buffy," Angel said his voice growing panicky. "Why did you call? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Calm down Angel we're all fine. Why are you on edge anyway?" Buffy's voice said.

"I had a run in with our boy Spike and some of his minions not five minutes okay." Angel stated.

"Are you okay?" This time it was Buffy's voice that became tense.

"Don't worry I'm in one piece." Angel said. "I dusted the others but Spike made a clean get away, per usual. I swear this is getting to be a habit with him. Even with my White Ranger anilities he managed to escape unscathed. The guy is more slipper than an eel."

"We'll get him, I know we will." Buffy's voice said reassuringly. "He'll eventually slip up then he'll be a dusty memory."

"Soon I hope. So why did you call again?" Angel said.

"Can you meet me and the gang at Giles' place in say ten minutes?" Buffy's voice said.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Angel said.

"Believe me it'll be easier if we explain in person, see you soon." Buffy's Voice said.

"Goodbye," Angel said disconnecting the call and wondering what exactly was going on.

Giles' Apartment, thirty minutes later

"Fascinating," Giles said examining Ford's bracelet encased power coin. "A man named Whistler gave this to you?"

"That's right," Ford said.

"He also gave me two power coins; a Gold Ranger Power Coin for my own use as well as a Purple Ranger Power Coin for a partner of my determination." Giles said retrieving the power coins from a lock compartment in his study desk. "These were supposedly given so that I and my partner can facilitate your training. Furthermore these Powers That Be provided me with extensive knowledge pertaining to our new forms and their various capabilities."

"Awesome, you're G-Man the walking encyclopedia again." Xander said.

"Quite," Giles said nonplused with Xander's continued use of the annoying nickname.

"Whistler was sent to me by the Powers That Be last year. He told me my destiny was to be in Sunnydale help Buffy and her friends." Angel said.

"Hmmmm," Giles said placing the power coins on his study desk. He began cleaning his glasses a practice he frequently undertook when he was anxious or unsure.

"Giles tell us who's going to be the lucky lady?" Buffy teased.

"I have no idea of what you speak." Giles said.

"C'mon Giles your training 'partner', the future Purple Ranger," Buffy clarified.

"Ah I see." Giles said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh I know, how about Miss Calendar?" Willow said excitedly.

"Perfect choice, she already is part of your crazy world and hasn't run off yet." Cordelia said. "She'll work."

"Cordelia Chase people tactful as always," Xander said.

"Who is Miss Calendar?" Ford said. Being out of the loop he had no idea who the others were talking about.

"The computer teacher at our school, she kind of helps us out almost like a second Giles." Buffy answered.

"Giles is sweet on her." Xander added.

"Xander," Buffy gasped. Giles blushed.

"What," Xander said receiving a not so friendly tap from Cordelia.

"Jeez Xander," Cordelia said a sour expression on her face.

"Moving on," Oz said shepherding people away from the uncomfortable topic of Giles' love life. "What do we do next?"

"Train it would seem." Giles said after clearing his throat.

"For what," Willow asked.

"For whatever is to come." Ford said.

"The Hell Mouth has been quiet lately too quiet." Buffy said.

"You're right Buffy something is coming something big I can almost feel it." Angel said.

"Uh question people." Ford said raising his hand.

"Y-Yes," Giles said his glasses now back on his face.

"What is a 'Hell Mouth'?" Ford asked sheepishly.

"Here we go again." Cordelia sighed.

Mayor's Estate the next day, morning

Uie'uiexl (Quhe-Und-Zil) herald of the dreaded Great Old One Cthulhu in his unassuming white robbed guise of Dwayne Ferguson stood in the basement of the rambling old house he'd inherited, for lack of a more appropriate term, from Mayor Richard Wilkins III. Holding his gnarled cane with the clear gem stone embedded in it's top as if the wood had grown around it overhead Dwayne Ferguson spoke an incantation in the forbidden black speech of the Old Ones. He then struck the ten man sized and vaguely man shaped piles of mud in front of him, created from dirt he'd dug up after destroying the cement floor of Wilkins' basement, three times each with the tip of his cane. The gemstone flashed in colors that were unknown in normal space.

"As Yahweh breathed life into dirt and it became man I Uie'uiexl give you my golems life, arise your master calls." Uie'uiexl called forth.

The piles of muck consolidated into humanoid form. They stood up rudimentary faces forming accompanied by hands and toes. Turning greyish-white their bodies hardened somewhat. Green energy filled their eye sockets and mouths which then opened uttering their first words in unison.

"We are children of Uie'uiexl in all his forms. We serve Uie'uiexl in all things it is our shared purpose." The ten newly constructed golems said their voices sounding tinny and oddly artificial.

"Welcome my children embrace the life I have given, savor it." Uie'uiexl said his mask of human flesh grinning broadly.

"What is your bidding our lord and creator?" The closest golem asked.

"War is coming, we must be prepared." Uie'uiexl said. "When it arrives you ten shall be the first troops in my army."

"We understand our lord and creator." Another golem said. "We are honored you have chosen us to be your first recruits." The golems got down on one knee bowing their heads in supplication before the abomination from another plane of existence.

Sunnydale High School, afternoon

"You wanted to have a word with me?" Jenny said entering the library where Giles awaited her presence.

"Ah yes, my apologies calling so early." Giles said alluding to the 6:00 am phone called he'd placed to her residence.

"Not a problem, I was up anyway." Jenny said softly then added in a mumble. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Is everything alright Jenny?" Giles asked slight alarm evident in his voice.

"Everything is fine Rupert." Jenny said forcing a smile. "What do you want to discuss?"

"I've found a way to help the children with their uh condition." Giles said.

"That's wonderful I know you've been worried about not being able to assistant them as you did Buffy when she was the Slayer." Jenny said. "I'm curious how did you find an answer?"

"One was given to me in the form of these." Giles said rooting around in his jacket pocket he produced two shimmering gold power coins which he sat on the nearest table.

"Are those…." Jenny asked words catching in her throat as she was awed into silence by the beautiful otherworldly craftsmanship of the power coins. They were unlike mystical artifact she'd seen or heard off. They each seemed to radiate an almost visibly palpable energy that soothed the soul giving the impression of immense swirling power held in a sat of harmony.

"They are indeed, power coins." Giles said in a hushed voice. "Entrusted to my keeping on behalf of the Powers That Be; one is my own the other is to be bestowed upon a partner of my choosing. Someone I trust completely to aid me in instructing the child. Jenny I can think of no other person I'd rather have standing by my side as the Purple Ranger while I mentor the children as the Gold Ranger than you. Please do me the honor of accepting this gift."

"Rupert, I, I, I can't." Jenny said turning away tears welling up in her eyes. Giles words about trust stinging her deeply.

"Why ever not," Giles said confused and hurt by Jenny's rejection.

"I can't I just can't, okay." Jenny said her back turned to Giles tears running down her face.

"Jenny, is something wrong?" Giles said hearing Jenny's sobs he gently touched her back trying to dissuade the doubts he thought she harbored about her ability to help him with this great task.

Shrugging away from Giles' touch Jenny cried. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm sorry Rupert." Jenny then ran from the Library leaving behind her a distraught Giles.

"Jenny wait come back!" Giles called out but she was already gone.

Mexican state of Chihuahua one week later, night

After departing the train station in New Mexico, where he'd feasted upon an unlucky conductor and ticket taker, Absalom had traveled alone many nights through the desert. He'd lived off the blood of rats and the occasional coyote. Days he'd spent hiding from the scorching sun anyway he could. At long last his target was within sight. The fabled lair of El Diablo Gris the Grey Devil an ancient vampire reputably in excess of one thousand years old. Cautiously approaching the crumbling pueblo built into the side of a sheer cliff stopping at the foot of which Absalom called out greetings.

"I am Absalom currently second in command of the Aurelian Order. I come from Sunnydale seeking assistance from the great vampire shaman El Diablo Gris. May I enter?"

Minutes passed in deafening silence. A loud yet power raspy voice then answered Absalom's words in an accent the vampire couldn't place. "Come join me Absalom of the famous Aurelian line."

Happier than he'd been in days Absalom hiked up into the primordial structure. Inside he didn't take long to locate what appeared to be an elderly gaunt Native American man with long straggly grey haired clad in a traditional animal skin tunic sitting crossed legged in front of a fire. There were feathers of several types, mostly raven and hawk, were tied into his hair and a thick black band of face paint covered his eyes and forehead.

"I am El Diablo Gris, come sit. Tell me why do you seek my services?" The man said in the same raspy yet firm voice that had summoned Absalom.

"The Master of our order has fallen in battle. Our purpose is lost without his guidance. We have unsuccessfully sought his resurrection multiple instances since spring." Absalom explained after sitting down in front of the fire opposite his host. "We've heard of your powerful magic and seek your aid in this vital matter."

"Tell what will you offer me in exchange for the return of your beloved leader?" El Diablo Gris asked.

"What do you require?" Absalom said.

El Diablo Gris inclined his head considering his reply before again speaking, "relocation."

"Relocation," Absalom said unclear what El Diablo Gris meant by his one word statement.

"Relocate my clan to Sunnydale. My children and I wish to settle there." El Diablo Gris stated. "Arrange our safe passage and I will raise your fallen leader, refuse you will never leave my lair."

In the deep shadows behind the vampire leader dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes appeared and deep growling could be heard. El Diablo Gris' appearance changed. His vampire face in configuration bearing a greater resemblance to a serpent that the roughly bat like form of European, Middle Eastern and many African sired vampires. Besides the red eyes with black silted pupils and the long slender fangs scale patterns were clearly visible along the old blood sucker's neck and pronounced brow ridges.

Absalom couldn't help but cringe. While he was a vampire of some advanced age, having stalked mankind since the late Master had sired him over five centuries ago in what is today Ethiopia, he knew when he was outmatched. Not the greatest of fighters he'd survived long as he had by not taking unnecessary chances. There was always the possibility he could eliminate a few of his would be assassins Absalom however knew he had almost no chance of surviving a direction confrontation with such a notorious elder vampire like the Grey Devil.

"Have we reached an agreement Absalom of Aurelius or have we not?" El Diablo Gris hissed menacingly at the dark skinned lesser demon.

Having no other options available Absalom said. "We have, I shall personally arrange you and your clan members safe passage to Sunnydale." Absalom only hoped his brethren in what remained of the Order of Aurelius would understand his dilemma. What else could he have done? Besides once the Master was returned to unlife he would surely deal with these interlopers.

"You've made the right choice friend. The only choice given the circumstances," El Diablo Gris hissed smiling wickedly gripping Absalom's right hand in his own clawed one El Diablo Gris pulled in over the licking fire where he held it for five long seconds as Absalom frantically tried to pull free. "I hear California is lovely this time of year. I'm certain our new residence will be most pleasant."

Releasing Absalom's scorched hand El Diablo Gris threw his head back laughing evilly. His maniacal laughter was answered by a chorus of equally unnerving laughter from the watching eyes deep in the pueblo behind him. A shiver ran down Absalom's spine the first such occurrence he could remember since his rebirth as a vampire and in that moment he knew fear it was an unpleasant sensation.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to my creative consultant Starway Man. I couldn't have done this without you my friend.

Go Go Slayer Rangers –Interlude: Voyage of the Damned

By Celgress

 _Captain's persona log tramp freighter El Cid (translated from the original Spanish)_

 _November 30th, 1997_

 _We took on extra cargo today at Puerto Vallarta: registered on our manifest as thirty-three crates of soil from the State of Chihuahua_ _bounded for Sunnydale in America for agricultural proposes. Whiling loading several crew members complained crates seem unusually cold. Man who paid for the passage of the crates was a black who judging by his speech and actions suffered from a pronounced form of religious mania. He also demonstrated a generally sinister air about him. I inwardly rejoiced when I learned he had no intention of booking passage on our fine vessel. Rather he would travel overland to Northern California where he would collect his crates in three weeks' time._

 _December 7_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Cleared Baja Peninsula this evening, we are making excellent time._

 _December 10_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Two crew members are missing. First mate suspects they fell overboard during recent gale. Our doctor, a former Catholic Brother, blames the disappearances on our odd cargo. I of course feel his superstitious theory is without merit._

 _December 14_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Off Southern California, a third of the crew has disappeared. I assume they've fallen overboard we went through several patches of very rough weather in recent days. On another sad note our doctor has left us. He got off rear Tia Juana. The man simply refused to go any further claiming the ship and all within her are cursed._

 _December 18_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Nearly three quarters of the crew are missing or confirmed dead. I don't understand what has happened? Several crew members came down with a strange wasting sickness. In a few days young, abled bodied men became desiccated corpses._

 _December 21_ _st_ _, 1997_

 _Sad day my trusted first mate went insane last night, he was ranting & raving about 'monsters' onboard: something about the "Children of Yig" (whatever that means) the Serpent God being onboard. He had to be restrained for his own safety._

 _December 22_ _nd_ _, 1997_

 _My trusted first mate committed suicide by slitting his throat with a straight razor overnight. Oddly there was shockingly little blood. I don't know what came over him, or how he got the razor? I thought we had soundly secured him._

 _December 24_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _It is Christmas Eve. I am alone now everyone else is either missing or dead. I now know our doctor was right. The cargo we took on from Chihuahua_ _by way of_ _Puerto Vallarta is not ordinary there is something evil about it. If I had the strength I would throw the damned crates overboard one by one. Tragically the time for such action has passed. If only I had listened earlier._

 _December 25_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Christmas Day brings me no joy only more sorrow. I am a day out from Sunnydale, may my faith preserve me. I fear I'll never see another dawn. Monsters indeed stalk the ship. I have seen them with my own eyes. I have tied myself to the wheel clasping in my hands something I pray thy dare not touch, my mother's blessed rosary. God please watch over my family, keep them safe from horrors such as those I now know walk this Earth._

To Be Continued

 **This interlude is to show people I haven't forgotten the story. If everything goes accordingly, expect more substantial updates soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the associated concepts, settings & characters or Power Ranges and the associated concepts, settings & characters. I only own my OCs and ideas.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to my creative consultant Starway Man. I couldn't have done this without you my friend.

Go Go Slayer Rangers – Episode Five: New Lives

By Celgress

Sunnydale November – December 1997

The end 1997 was anything but peaceful for the new team of Power Rangers. Besides dealing with an immaterial demon called Eyghon bent on possession from Giles less than savory past they also dispatched a demonic insect queen intent on building a colony of slaves, a homicidal android named Ted who took an obsessive liking to Buffy's mother, a dark spirit that induced suicide in the students of Sunnydale High, a nightmare demon seeking a powerful host, an otherworldly carnival owner with sinister plans of his own and a drive-in movie theatre that collected the souls of its unlucky patrons. They, however, met every challenge head-on. Being a ranger or a champion of any stripe was a hectic profession.

When 1998 began Giles had yet to pick a partner. His first choice Jenny Calendar would no longer associate with the group. Jenny avoided Giles and the others until mid-December then took her Christmas break outside of Sunnydale. She was thus absent during their various struggles that closed out the year. There was talk, gossip really, that Jenny planned to leave Sunnydale soon as soon as she secured a teaching position elsewhere. At first, Giles was bitterly disappointed at the abrupt change in their relationship, but eventually he came to terms with the way things now were.

Buffy and Angel's relationship remained rocky. Angel still could not quite come to terms with his drastic change in status. Although his employment under Joyce came in handy during the Ted ordeal, he convinced Joyce that Ted was creepy and thus she ended their budding romance, Buffy hated the situation. Angel for his part resented the fact Buffy constantly disapproved of his life choices, even if in truth many were reckless. Neither were willing it seemed to concede that they might be wrong about anything.

Cordelia and Xander began dating over the holidays. At first, Cordelia was reluctant to go anywhere with Xander where her cheerleader friends might see them. Following an especially heated public confrontation with several of these so-called "Cordettes", Xander blew a gasket. He demanded Cordelia either make their relationship public or they would end it. At first enraged Cordelia refused. After a long talk with Ford, who just so happened to be present at the restaurant at the time everything went down, during which he told her life was far too short to ignore what truly mattered in favor of trivial things, Cordelia reconsidered her priorities. She told her "Cordettes" in no uncertain terms she was with Xander. If they did not approve of her choice of boyfriend or friends they could leave. To the great surprise of no one save Cordelia they did just that. She also lost her position as head cheerleader. They would have kicked her off the squad completely but the coach had final say over such matters. A devastated Cordelia spent the rest of Christmas Break coming to terms with her drastic reduction in social status. Fortunately, Cordelia discovered she had real friends her teammates who helped her deal with this difficult time. When school resumed Cordelia felt she was almost ready to again face the world, almost. Thus a very different Cordelia Chased passed through the doors of Sunnydale High School one January morning in 1998 then had left it in December 1997.

Ford for his part enrolled at Sunnydale High School. He would attend his first class in January. Giles graciously, though with a degree of reluctance, opened his home to the wayward young man.

Willow and Oz continued their sweet puppy love. Over the holidays they spent almost every waking moment together enjoying each others company. They by far were the happiest and most content of the group. As 1998 dawned the pair only hoped they could bring a ray of sunshine into the lives of their fellow rangers.

Home of Jenny Calendar early January 1998, night

"I won't," Jenny said shaking her head.

"You must Jenna," Enyos said holding the ornate silver knife in front of himself handle turned toward Jenny. "Blood demands blood. The vampire's suffering should not cease this Buffy Summers must die."

Staring at the knife Jenny knew there was no choice left. She had to take a stand. Her expression set in steely determination she spoke with every ounce of courage she could muster.

"Get yourself another agent of vengeance Uncle Enyos. I quit."

"You 'quit'," Enyos exclaimed his voice full of anger. "You cannot quit, you are Kalderash! You are flesh of our flesh, blood of our blood, soul of our soul! Or have you forgotten where you come from Jenna? This is the price we pay to belong."

"I'd rather not belong than. The price is far too high." Jenny said. "Go away Uncle Enyos. Know I can never give our people what they demand, tell them so."

"Jenna please reconsider. I beg of you. If you go down this path the bond of clan shall be forever broken. You shall have no past. Think girl, how can one have a future if one has no past?" Enyos said.

"I've made my choice, please leave," Jenny said her resolve unshaken by her uncle's argument.

"Very well," Enyos said after searching her eyes and finding no doubt there only determination. He sheathed the knife into a fringed brown leather pouch which dangled from his belt. Jenny showed him out. "Farewell Jenna." There was a tone of finality in his voice. This was the end.

"Goodbye Uncle Enyos," Jenny said.

Jenny shut the door behind him. She then turned her back to the door. Leaning against the wooden door she slid down until she sat on the floor tears streaming down her face. While she knew she could never kill an innocent person in cold blood she still regretted abandoning her clan. To gypsies family ties were everything. A gypsy without a family was akin to a bird without wings, always incomplete.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do what you asked of me." Jenny sobbed.

Outside on the street Enyos silently fumed. He could hardly believe Jenna had turned her back on the clan but she had. Jenna always valued loyalty above all else she was a good Kalderash, until now. The modern world no doubt corrupted her.

"Watch where you are going, boy." Enyos snapped after nearly colliding with a tall blonde man in a worn black duster.

"I hear you want a former slayer eliminated. I'm your man." Spike said grabbing Enyos' arm in his iron grip.

"Why would I seek help from a dark one, vampire?" Enyos said in disgust.

"'Cause Mr. Floppy Hat I can deliver. I've already slain two chosen ones. I can handle a third not matter what kind of fancy pants she's wearing these days." Spike said.

Spike hated gypsies with a passion always had they were filthy scum, but he loved his sire with a greater passion. During a recent prophetic fit, Drusilla told him that helping Enyos would prove vital to her restoration. So here he was.

"Say I allow you to take Buffy Summers on our behalf. What would you ask of us in return for performing this favor?" Enyos asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing, other than friendship," Spike said following Dru's instructions to the letter.

"Bring her to me within the week vampire and you will earn our eternal gratitude," Enyos said. "Please release my arm." Spike removed his hand. Enjoys produced a small sheet of paper and a pen from his shirt pocket. He scribbled down an address and phone number then passed the paper to Spike. "I will be at the address written there until the end of this week. Remember vampire I need her alive. Vengeance demands I must strike the killing blow."

"Sure thing," Spike said putting the folded paper into the pocket of his duster. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Spike slipped into game face flashing Enyos a toothy grin. In spite of himself, the old gypsie felt a shiver run down his spine.

Sunnydale Art Gallery the next day, early morning

"Hello, Angel," Joyce called with a smile as Angel arrived. She took a sip from her steaming cup of coffee.

"Hello, Joyce," Angel said returning her smile.

"I have a question for you," Joyce said after a short pause.

"Okay," Angel said setting up his easel for the day.

"Is Angel your actual name or a nickname?" Joyce asked.

"A nickname, my given name is Liam." Angel said without thinking.

"How did you get it?" Joyce asked.

"My sister," Angel said with a frown.

"I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name?" Joyce said her interest peaked.

"Her name was Kathy," Angel mumbled. He had not thought about his family in a long time. He was surprised how fresh the pain he felt still was.

"Was," Joyce said.

"She died, they all did," Angel said his voice falling to a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Joyce asked concerned noting Angel's ashen face.

"Sorry," Angel said coming back to himself with a weak smile. "I haven't thought about these things in a long time," Angel said truthfully.

"I'm the one who should apologize Angel. I had no idea you were an orphan." Joyce said. "Do you mind if I ask another question?"

"Go ahead," Angel said.

"How old were you when they passed?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I understand. If you ever change your mind. Know I'm here for you." Joyce said compassionately.

"Thanks Joyce." Angel said with a weak smile.

Sunnydale High School, evening

"W-well," Giles said following this their first official sparring session. "I've evaluated your techniques and not surprisingly Buffy and Angel are the most skilled fighters. Although Oz's rather unorthodox style shows promise." The stoic musician nodded slightly at Giles' praise.

"What can I say. I've always enjoyed watching parkour." Oz said with a shrug.

"Cute and modest." Willow said side hugging Oz.

"No fair, Angel and Buffy have experience on their side," A sweaty Cordelia whined. Like the others, she was dressed in her gym gear.

"Funny how that works huh." Xander teased. Cordelia punched him in his shoulder. "Ouch," Xander said rubbing his now tender shoulder.

"Don't be such a baby Xander," Cordelia said.

"Who's being a baby, that hurt," Xander said. "Since when did your punches become so strong?"

"Be thankful you are more durable than average, otherwise it would hurt a heck of a lot more." Ford said. "I accidentally cracked a wall with one of my fists the other day." He then added sheepishly. "Sorry about that Giles."

"Right," Giles said dryly. "It would appear we are each much stronger and more durable even outside of our ranger forms than we were before our alteration."

"I wonder if we could take down a vampire without morphing?" Willow said.

"In all probability," Giles said. "Our strength appears on par with that of the average vampire. However, a vampire of advanced age or otherwise of the nontypical variety may pose a greater challenge to our unarmored abilities."

"Got ya, avoid super vamps unless we've gone into full out ranger mode," Buffy said.

"T-That would be a very sound policy," Giles said.

Giles soon stood alone in the gym the others having gone to the showers. Lost in his thoughts he almost did not notice the lone figure enter. Hesitantly she moved towards him.

"Hi, Giles," Jenny said.

"Jenny," Giles said surprised by her presence he almost jumping out of his skin. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Correcting a mistake," Jenny said. "Do you have a minute?"

"I do." Giles said.

"Good, because there is a lot I have to say and much of it isn't good." Jenny said.

"What on Earth are you talking about Jenny?" Giles said growing concerned.

"Just remember I never meant to hurt anyone least of all you." Jenny said.

Jenny took a deep breath here goes nothing or everything she thought. One way or anther things would change forever once she again spoke. Her fervent hope was that they would change for the better. The moment of truth had arrived.

To Be Continued


End file.
